1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus and an image processing system. In particular, the present invention is suitably used for executing image processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus, which supports a plurality of printer languages such as PCL (Printer Control Language) and PostScript within one apparatus, has been known. In such an image processing apparatus, a command has an attribute of the printer language to support the plurality of printer languages with the same interface.
Further, Windows (registered trademarks) that is the OS (Operating System) of Microsoft Corporation, includes a function of automatically detecting a type of the image processing apparatus connected to an information processing apparatus (PC) and searching to install a printer driver corresponding to the type thereof. Such a function is referred to as Plug and Play. By this Plug and Play, the information processing apparatus (PC) acquires a device ID from the image processing apparatus so that the printer driver corresponding to the acquired device ID can be installed.
In the case where such a method is utilized, a technique is proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-216378) in which a printer driver to be installed by the Plug and Play can be selected on the side of the information processing apparatus (PC) when a plurality of printer drivers can be used with respect to one device ID. Further, a technique is proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-267538) in which, when an extension device is newly mounted, a device ID corresponding to the mounted extension device is issued from the image processing apparatus to the information processing apparatus (PC).
However, in the image processing apparatus that supports the above-described plurality of printer languages, the plurality of printer drivers correspond to one device ID. Therefore, when the image processing apparatus and the information processing apparatus (PC) are connected to each other through a USB (Universal Serial Bus), the Plug and Play arises only once. Accordingly, it has been necessary to provide a special installer in the case where a user wishes to use a plurality of printer languages or to select a printer language that the user prefers.
Accordingly in recent years, a technique referred to as a “USB Composite” has been discussed with respect to the image processing apparatus such as a multiple function processing machine having a plurality of functions (printer, scanner, PC and FAX). The “USB Composite” separates a logical USB interface into each function. In this technique, when the image processing apparatus and the information processing apparatus (PC) are connected to each other through the USB, the Plug and Play arises corresponding to the number of functions included in the image processing apparatus. Accordingly, even if the image processing apparatus has the plurality of functions, the printer drivers corresponding to all functions can be installed in the information processing apparatus (PC) only by the Plug and Play.
However, when the “USB Composite” is applied to the image processing apparatus that supports the above-described plurality of printer languages, a plurality of printer drivers corresponding to the printer languages are automatically installed. As a result, even unnecessary printer drivers, which are not intended for use by a user, are automatically installed into the information processing apparatus (PC) contrary to the user's wishes. For example, when the user deletes the printer driver which the user does not intend to use, a problem can appear in that the Plug and Play may be performed every time the information processing apparatus (PC) and the image processing apparatus are reconnected through the USB or the information processing apparatus is restarted.